Gaurdians of the Fourth Wall
by Xexus-the-Silver
Summary: Andrew, Adrian, and Nadia are the Gaurdians of the Fourth Wall. They protect it and cross it to prevent and fix "leaks". Leaks are crossovers that occur between the different worlds of fiction. The characters are "beginning" their adventure in a world of "Children's Card Games" but something is lurking in the shadows.
1. Prologue

The light from the fire pit glowed across the walls of the sandstone vestibule. Lights and shadows danced around the room in unison. The danced over the couches around the pyre and on the vestibule's only door, a large door didn't look anything like a door. In the center was an impression of a gigantic hexagram and on either side of it was a pair of intertwining dragons. The only way you could tell that it was actually a door, was the giant seam going down the center of it, otherwise it just looked like a decorative wall. Across from this wall was a large computer monitor with images of different planets. A red warning light, most commonly seen in nuclear power plants, was flashing red above the computer. Andrew, one of the vestibule's registered guardians, was working with the computer to see what the problem was.

Andrew smacked the side of the giant computer. "Is it broken," he asked himself. There hadn't been a leak in three months, and he was hoping that it would stay that way. Andrew sighed and tapped the rotating planet on the touch-screen monitor. The image enlarged to show a planet that appeared similar to Earth, but with slightly different continents, above the planet read, _Domino City._ Andrew repeated the name a couple times over and pushed a blue button on the bottom right of the screen. Andrew ran a hand through his scraggly brown hair and sighed as a deep red flashed across the room. Out of the fire pit stepped a young man, no more than six feet in height, still tall compared to Andrew. He had long black hair and deep red eyes. "You called," he asked. Andrew nodded pointing to the computer screen.

"Yeah, we have another leak. It seems that it's similar to what happened last time over at the Zombie Apocalypse world. You remember, right Adrian?"

Adrian nodded, "Sadly yes. I really wish we could've just left the _Teletubbies_ there to die."

Andrew shook his head, "Hey our boss said that they'd be even worse as zombies. Believe me I wanted them gone as much as you did. However, doing so would have been against what we do."

Adrian rolled his eyes and jumped onto the brown leather couch, "Whatevs."

There was a green flash around the room. The fire was reduced to cinders revealing a young woman with short black hair with green stripes. Her slender body and pale skin had made a group of sparkly "vampires" think she was one of them. "So, what is it this time, Sorcerer Boy?" Andrew rolled his eyes; his boss was always giving nicknames to everyone based on their weapon preference or abilities. "It seems as though it's a minor leak, Nadia. You know, the place where card games are the dominant species."

Nadia pushed Andrew away from the computer and had a look. "This place again? I though we purged this place of all leaks."

Adrian chuckled, "Well leaks are like bad crossovers, they- actually, they are bad crossovers." Andrew and Nadia looked at each other and back at Adrian. "Not all are bad, Adrian," started Andrew. "It all depends on how life is carried out with the leak," Nadia finished. She double tapped the screen and the image of a microphone appeared on the screen. "Priority Code: Delta Minor." There was a rumbling behind the three guardians. The door behind them began to open out towards them revealing a rainbow colored wall. "Gentlemen," Nadia began, "Shall we break the Fourth Wall." Andrew picked up his staff, "Only to fix it again." Adrian holstered his gun and smiled, "If only we could leave a world with just one leak." Nadia smiled. She sheathed her sword, and they stepped through the Fourth Wall, the sandstone doors closing behind them.

The fire pit within the vestibule continued to dance long after they left. The lights and shadows continued to dance, but something was off. The shadows along the wall began to morph and grow larger. The fire in the center of the room was snuffed out, leaving the light of bioluminescent stones across the ceiling. A dark figure appeared in the center of the room, let out a shrieking maniacal laugh, and phased through the door leading to the Fourth Wall.


	2. Chapter 1

Adrian was the first to step through the wall, followed by Andrew and Nadia. They stepped into what appeared to be an alley in a city somewhere. No one saw them step out of the wall except for a stray cat. As they walked out of the alley, Andrew turned around and raised a hand. The portal behind them stretched and compressed until it finally disappeared. _We won't be needing it open for now,_ he thought to himself. He ran after Nadia and Adrian who were already wandering around the city. It was nighttime in Domino City, and it appeared as though no one was really out. Adrian was fiddling with the deck of cards in his gun holster.

"So remind me again why our weapons are cards and why we are dressed up like we're going to go sailing?" Nadia facepalmed, "As I have told you before; when we are in different dimensions it is crucial that we don't attract a lot of attention. We have to blend in." She took her deck out from her pocket, where her sword sheath had been. "And besides the Fourth Wall would have changes your attire and equipment according to where we are transferring to. The rings we wear ensure that we keep our individual memories from our past dimension."

They walked along the city's main street in silence for about ten minutes when Andrew finally spoke up. "Ok, does anyone know where the Hell we're supposed to be going?" Nadia and Adrian stopped and looked at each other and around the city. Sure enough, they had no idea where they were. Andrew laughed; they were so unorganized that Andrew just found it funny. "So do we have any idea what we're looking for?" Nadia pulled out a small tablet and pen. "According to this, the leak appears to have come from the world of _Calvin and Hobbes_. But it's difficult to say who migrated over here." Andrew paced back and forth thinking. "Well, while you guys think of something, I'll just survey this park bench over here," said Adrian. "I'm sure I can find some clue over here."

Adrian sat down on a park bench. It was just a regular bench, wooden and fit to hold three average sized people. Adrian looked around. There was nothing significant that stood out from the towering skyscrapers, just a park and a nearby game shop. The game shop really seemed to stand out. The building had curves rather than sides, and the roof made peculiar shapes. The walls were a banana yellow color and the roof was more of a pine green. It seemed to take on the appearance of a giant toy. Adrian whistled to Nadia and Andrew and pointed to the store. "How about we ask if they've seen anything unusual?" Nadia shrugged, "Finally he gives a good idea." Andrew chuckled as they walked up to the front door. The front of the store had in big red letters, "Game". Adrian chuckled, "The generic gaming store." They walked into the store where nobody greeted them. The only people in the store were an old man and what appeared to be a small child with spiky yellow, black, and red hair. Adrian leaned over and whispered into Andrew's ear, "I can never get over how big his hair is compared to the rest of him."

The old man was arguing with the kid. "I don't care what he has to say! Our game shop has had nothing but success Yugi! I'm not going to put up with a spiky haired blonde who randomly shows up thinking he knows everything about duel monsters!" "Excuse me," Nadia tried to but in. "The kid acts worse than Rebecca, which is just ridiculous!" "Grandpa," Yugi started, "I've never seen you get so upset over something like this." Yugi's grandfather humphed, "Well he insults my store because it doesn't have the tiger card he wants and then he goes and flaunts his… beasts everywhere like a complete child." Yugi shrugged, "Well he was only six." Nadia tried again, "Excuse me!" Grandpa nodded, "Well I suppose you're right. I guess I'm just growing old and more agitat-. He was cut short by a loud whistle emanating from Andrew. Yugi and his grandfather turned to see three new comers in their store. "Why hello there," Grandpa Muto began, "Welcome to the Kame Game Shop. Sorry that you had to hear me gripe. Can I interest you in anything?" Nadia, Andrew, and Adrian looked at one another, Solomon and Yugi had completely described Calvin. "He must be the leak," Nadia said. Andrew and Adrian both nodded. Nadia turned towards the old man, "Actually we'd like to know where we can find this boy you were talking about." Solomon raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is he your brother?" Nadia paused for a second, "Yes, we got separated a little while ago. I really need to find him. We were due home a half-hour ago." Solomon nodded, "I see. Well I do believe he was headed towards Kaiba Corp." Nadia smiled and gave a slight bow, "Thanks so much." They left in a hurry to catch up to Calvin when Yugi stopped them. "Mind if I tag along? I need to pay Seto Kaiba a visit." The three teenagers shrugged and were soon accompanied by Yugi.

Once they got to Kaiba Corp. it seemed very calm. There was the sound of a door slamming hard, and soon after, out of the building came a very angry, tall person, and another smaller person who appeared to be the angry one's brother. "Seto wait up," cried the smaller one. Completely disregarding the smaller Kaiba, Seto walked angrily up to Yugi and exclaimed, "This is all your fault!" Yugi stepped back and nervously raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is my fault?" Seto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Because you haven't been hanging around with your pathetic excuse for friends more people have been dueling me!" All four teenagers looked at each other and in unison asked, "How is that relevant?" If you looked closely you could see a pulsing vein on his forehead. "Some six year-old came and dueled me!" Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Did he beat you?" Several veins were visible on his face, "Of course he did because you helped him cheat! And now he's gone to the Pegasus's Castle to take on Aset!" "We don't have time for this," said Nadia, "Let's just leave." A little bit guilty the three teens slowly, and quietly, backed away, leaving Yugi there to face Kaiba's wrath. Once they made it around the corner they looked back at Yugi. Each of them did a double take. Yugi was somehow taller, and appeared to have a more confident demeanor.

"Will he be alright," Adrian had a legitimate look of concern on his face. They looked back at Yugi and Seto, they had started a duel and Seto looked pissed. Andrew chuckled, "Yeah, he'll be fine. So where are we going?" Nadia pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. It was blank, but as soon as she had finished opening it, it began to glow. Text appeared at the top, it read: _Domino City_. Oceans and continents started to appear on the map. Their location was marked with a glowing blue dot. Nadia tapped on their location, "Search: Pegasus's Island." The map was glowing brighter now, it was a good thing no one was around to see a magic map; the attention would not have been good for them. The map showed a red line connecting from where they were to what Andrew assumed was Pegasus's Island. Nadia looked up from the map and at Andrew, "We need a boat."


End file.
